deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Commander Shepard
Commander Shepherd is the main character in the video game series, Mass Effect. He/She is customizable character and can be either male or female. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Gordon Freeman vs. Commander Shepard (Abandoned) * Master Chief vs Commander Shepard History Death Battle Info Background *Full Name: John/Jane Shephard (First name can be customized) *Height: 5’ 7” *Age: 29 (ME1), 31 (ME2), and 32 (ME3) *Gender: (Customized to either Male or Female) *Homeworld: Earth (Earthborn Background) or Mindoir (Colonist Background) *Occupation: Commander of the SSV and SR2 Normandy, N7 Special Forces Soldier, Spectre, and former Cerberus Operative *Alias: Commander Shepard and The Butcher of Torfan (Ruthless Background) *Always end their conversations with 'I Should Go' Abilities *Superhuman physical characteristics *Expert Marksman/woman *Expert Grenadier *Capable hand-to-hand combatant *Healing factor (Soldier) *Skilled Mechanic (Engineer) *Adept Hacker (Engineer) *Weapon Mastery *Biotic Abilities (Adept, Sentinel, and Vanguard) *Skilled Leader Omni-tool *Omni-tools are projected orange holographic displays that appear on the user's forearm *They are multipurpose diagnostic and manufacturing tools as well as computers used for a variety of civilian and battlefield tasks *They are standard issue for soldiers and first-in colonists *They can be used for many different sorts of applications **Flashlight **Scanner **Repairing items **Dispensing medi-gel **Programming and hacking **Camera **Video, audio and holographic communication **Projecting holographic images; omni-tattoos **Downloading and playing video games **Converting items into omni-gel **Manufacturing objects in real time **Using Tech Talents and Powers **Applying upgrades to items Weapons Feats *Survived a slaver attack at the age of 16 (Colonist Background) *Single-handedly repelled Batarian slavers on Elysium (War Hero) *Survived a thresher maw attack on Akuze (Sole Survivor) *Survived experiencing Prothean Beacons *Became the very first human Spectre *Fought against numerous opponents including Mercenaries, Cyborgs, rogue Spectres, Biotics, Terrorists, Pirates, Robots, Synthetics, and numerous Reaper Husks *Survived being poisoned *Defeated Matriarch Benezia, Saren's top lieutenant and a powerful Asari biotic *Defeated the Thorian and saved all of Zhu's Hope Colonists *Destroyed Saren's HQ on Virmire *Alongside Liara defeated the Shadow Broker *Killed Kai Leng, a Cerberus assassin with cybernetic implants who is skilled enough to kill a Krogan with a toothpick and kill Thane; the best assassin in the galaxy *Headbutts a Krogan without getting knocked out *Saved the galaxy multiple times **Defeated the rogue Spectre; Saren and Sovereign, delaying the Reaper Invasion **Responsible for saving the Destiny Ascension and the onboard Citadel Council **Gathered together an elite team composed of soldiers, mercenaries, assassins, and specialists to rescue colonists from the Collector Base on what is considered a 'Suicide Mission' **Destroys the Collector Base **Destroys the Human Reaper hybrid **Prevented another Reaper Invasion by single-handedly infiltrating the Project Base and using it to destroy the Alpha Relay **Used the Crucible to end the Reaper War once and for all *United the entire galaxy against the Reapers **Helped cure the Genophage **United the Quarian and the Geth **Gained the support of STG and the Salarian fleets **Convinced Din Korlack to give the Volus Bombing Fleet **Formed an alliance between the Turians and the Krogan **Convinced Captain Balak to lend the Batarian Fleets against the Reapers **Saves the Rachni Queen, twice **Saved the Hanar homeworld **Convinced the Leviathans, the original creators of the Reapers, to side with them and emerge from hiding *Liberated Omega from Cerberus General Oleg Petrovsky alongside Aria and Nyreen *Is so dangerous the Reapers considered them to be the only true threat they have ever faced *Became the #1 fighter in the galaxy in the Armax Arsenal Arena *Defeated a renegade clone of themselves who have their exact same skills and abilities *Transforms all the races in the galaxy into a synthetic-organic race (Synthesis Ending) *Becomes the new Catalyst and controls the Reapers (Control Ending) *Survives the explosion of the Citadel (Destroy Ending) Faults *Normal human weaknesses *Officially was killed by the Collectors and was resurrected through Project: Lazarus *Can be a jerk *Is bad at chess *Can be ruthless *They can reckless, hot-headed, selfish, or naive *Ultimately an unwitting pawn of Cerberus *Doesn't know how to dance *Responsible for the genocide of multiple races **Kills the last Rachni Queen **Screws the Krogan over by sabotaging a cure for the Genophage **The destruction of the Alpha Relay created a supernova that kills over 300,000 Batarians **Responsible for the destruction of either the Geth or the Quarians *Their decisions can potentially make everything worst *Their actions can lead to their squadmates and allies getting killed **Kills Urdnot Wrex, twice **Abandons the Citadel Council to their destruction **Chooses Morinth over Samara causing the laters death by the hand of the former **If they fall to arrive in time they will be forced to kill an indoctrinated Jack **Tali commits suicide if Shepard chooses the Geth over the Quarian **Is forced to kill Legion if they choose the Quarian over the Geth **Leaves Zaeed for dead **They can be responsible for destroying the entire galaxy (Destroy Ending) *Suffers from many psychological issues *Suffers from reoccurring nightmares *Is treated as a crazy person *Always sent to solve someone else's problem *Hates being spied on Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Army Leader Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Armored Characters Category:Assassin Category:Bombers Category:Canadian Combatants Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with a unique power Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Cyborg Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Female Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Future characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hacker Category:Healers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Home Console Characters Category:Human Category:Leaders Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Marksman Category:Mass Effect Characters Category:Military Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Psychic Users Category:Shield Users Category:Snipers Category:Soldier Category:Space explorers Category:Spy Category:Super Soldiers Category:Team leaders Category:Technology users Category:US Combatants Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Virtual Reality Combatants Category:Warrior Category:Xbox Characters